


Mother's Day

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Crafts, Gen, Mother's Day, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Heather makes something for Veronica in honor of Mother's Day.





	Mother's Day

It wasn't much. Just a card with a cute bird on it that said "I think you're  _tweet!"_  But it was a card Heather made herself for Veronica, as a thanks on Mother's Day.

When Veronica opened it, she hugged it to her chest and grinned. "Thanks, Heather, I love this a lot."

Heather smiled shyly and said, "I'm glad. It took a little while to make."

"I bet," Veronica said. "Are you still up for some movies with Martha tonight?"

"Yeah!" Heather exclaimed. "I'm so excited!"

The two hugged and walked to class together, talking about that night's plans.


End file.
